Push-pull assemblies have included a support housing disposed within a bulk head or partition for supporting a push-pull cable passing therethrough. The assembly comprises of a conduit having an end fitting such that the end fitting is disposed within the support housing. A problem arises when vibrations, originating in the support housing, are passed to the cable through the end fitting or vice versa.
There are assemblies known in the prior art where dampening vibration means are used to isolate vibrations which normally pass from the bulkhead through the end fitting to the push-pull cable such that the movement of the cable is not attenuated while the vibrations are effectively dampening, or vice versa. One type of such assembly includes an end fitting disposed around the end of the conduit within a support housing to support the end fitting and a portion of the conduit on a support structure. A resilient vibration dampener is disposed between the support housing and the end fitting for providing noise and vibration isolation therebetween. The support housing is completely isolated from the conduit and extends along and has flanges about the end of the vibration dampening means. The vibration dampening means is held in place by compressive forces created by the support housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,177 granted Sept. 27, 1983 in the name of William G. Bennett and assigned the assignee of the subject invention, discloses such a system where the support housing is isolated from the conduit and the end fitting by a compressed isolation dampener.